Sinners Never Sleep
by OrangeRaven
Summary: When a dark haired boy from Japan turns up at Naruto's school, everyone's curious, everyone wants to know about this new exchange student. so much so Naruto's best friend Kiba hacks the school student files. -what they find will change Naruto forever
1. Chapter One The Grudge

**-  
If you're reading this I feel as though I should pre-warn you that this is a yaoi Fanfiction, it is NaruSasu based.**

**I have made this Fanfic a Mature because there will be sex in it, graphic sex as I'm a bit of a pervert myself.**

**It is also an idea myself and my girlfriend came up with, we helped each other write it in a roleplay style fashion and I made it into a story.**

**Like I said, this is an 18+ there will be a lot of swearing, sex, grief, trauma, things that may disturb but what else should you expect with a fan fiction involving Sasuke?**

**This is also an AU roleplay which means 'alternate universe', it means it is anime characters brought it our world, google it for further information.**

**Please don't flame for the obvious things I have mentioned here.**

Three weeks... four days... nine hours... thirty eight minutes...that's how long it had been since Sasuke Uchiha last had sleep...three weeks, four days, nine hours and thirty eight minutes of laying awake night after night, eyes locked on the infinite white ceiling, listening to nothing but the inane thud of his own heart beat, the passing traffic and sounds of other human beings in the streets at ungodly hours. Sometimes Sasuke pretended that they were insomniacs like him that they too... were plagued by warped frightening dreams that no matter how they tried, sleep would not come.

Heavy eyes glanced sideways at the beeping alarm clock...7.30am already...time to start a new life.

Sasuke rose like a corpse from his neatly made bed, robotically removing the useless pyjamas, folding them, and placing them on the pillow where tonight he would put them on, and hope that he'd finally be able to catch a few hours sleep, or simply pass out from fatigue.

Sasuke opened the door of his wardrobe and took out his brand new school uniform... school, he hadn't been in education for over a year, his ward, Kakashi Hatake had been home schooling him in that time, but decided Sasuke would benefit from human interaction... Human's, the most overrated species on the planet in Sasuke's opinion. Would being around people help him sleep? Would pretending to make friends and laugh like normal sixteen year old boy cleanse him of the nightmares that haunted his mind?

He doubted it.

Never-the-less... if this kept that old man off his back, so be it.

Sasuke lived alone, in a small studio apartment in Konoha city, above a dusty old bookshop which Kakashi owned. He rarely ever saw the silver haired man, he'd check up on him every now and again, drop off his months allowance, check his fridge and made sure he was eating okay... other than that, Sasuke kept himself to himself. And thats just how he liked it... him... the darkness, and the sound of the city.

As Sasuke surveyed his reflection in the dusty cracked mirror of his little bathroom, a pale ghost like hand rose to his sunken eyes, fingertips trailed the bruised dark area beneath them, bags... evidence of his insomnia, the corners of his lips curled into a smirk and his head tilted to the side as he analyzed the new uniform... it was pretty dull as uniforms went, dark blue blazer with a funny swirl 'leaf' motif on the right breast, a blue tie with silver pin stripes, crisp white shirt and equally pristine black trousers complete with shiny shoes...

He hadn't felt this normal in a while, and despite his clouded mind, Sasuke was thinking of something other than sleep, or lack of it... he found himself looking forward to a day in the real world, after spending so long here... alone with his thoughts, maybe it would do him good, otherwise... he'd have to start the bad things again...

The car that was waiting outside looked like a hearse, to Sasuke at least, long, overly shiny and black.

Money... thats what Sasuke associated with this car. Kakashi rarely spent any of Sasuke's money, other than giving him his measly allowance but by the looks of this car he'd splashed out today to ensure Sasuke arrived at this place called school.

Part of Sasuke expected, hoped... to see the silver haired figure sat in the back, with his head in a book but as the driver got out and opened the door, he saw it was empty.

The drive was silent, Sasuke watched the world pass by the darkened windows with an idle, tranquil expression, watching... watching people start their day, fresh faced and alive.

"Did you eat breakfast for your first day of school?" The driver asked, breaking the silence for the first time as they stopped at a traffic light. Sasuke caught sight of the aged man's reflection in the rear view mirror... fifties, probably married, two kids, perhaps a family dog or cat?

He seemed like a nice man. Sasuke's dark onyx eyes studied the man for quite some time before he finally spoke.

"No. I wasn't hungry." Came his quiet, flat and slightly iced tone from the plush leather back seat... and once again the car fell silent.

The car pulled up outside a large building. It was nothing special to look at, pretty modern but in an ugly way, simple geometric shapes with lots of square windows... Konoha high school. The place was alive with noise, alive... awake.

The atmosphere was so uplifting, so overwhelming after a whole year of barely ever leaving his apartment, with no human company other than Kakashi, the occasional counselor, cab driver...

Children. Teenagers... people his age. So many different hair colors, eyes, skin... voices.

The door of the car was opened and Sasuke stepped out into this new alien universe, the searing september sun hitting his skin, causing it to become almost translucent... onyx eyes closed as he allowed himself to savour the warmth for a moment, feel it penetrate him and bring his soul to life.

'I think I will sleep tonight...'

He found himself thinking as without another word to his driver he asscended the steps with his black school satchel over one shoulder, oblivious to the stares and mutterings of the 'new boy' from his new peers and classmates.

Naruto had been at Konoha high school approximately two hours early for the start of the new term, the routine had come about when his Foster Dad Iruka got a promotion at his new job meaning he had to come in even earlier, since Naruto lived on the opposite side of town from the school he'd always gotten a lift from Iruka so now he had to come to school two hours earlier, among one of the first students to arrive grim-faced, apart from the handful of computer geeks who got there the second the school doors were unlocked and went straight to the computer labs. But luckily enough for Naruto he'd taken up on some before school activities, mostly sport but one sport in particular, Naruto really enjoyed Basketball, his classmates as well as the before school P.E teacher had gotten quite the pleasant surprise when Naruto had turned up and started playing the game for the first time, he was incredibly good at it, he liked to create teams, work together within those teams, it was one of the reasons he really like sports, so nowadays Naruto was eager to throw himself out of bed in the morning and shovel food down his throat to get him to school faster, considering he wasn't a morning person it was quite the change.

Naruto's appearance was very unkempt but naturally handsome, he had golden skin, showing off how much time he spent outside soaking up the sun, his cheeks were always flustered from all the rushing about he did, his head a bop of blonde layers, spiky and ruffled looking, he usually work a cap hat turned backwards on it, especially playing Basketball. When he first started school, Naruto wasn't a popular kid, he was far too loud and boisterous, he had big opinions of everything and boy did he like to make them known but now in year ten, he was well known for being the most friendly guy in the school, he was on the school council, he did a lot of clubs, he always forever offering to guide the year 7's around on their first days, he had a contagious, charming grin and grace about him that really drew you in and made you trust him, you could see just by looking at him that Naruto was a man of honesty, he kept everything out on the open, there was no secrets about him, what you saw is what you got. Just looking at him made you feel a bit lighter, a bit more refreshed. He was like hot day in the countryside, when you jumped in one of the lakes and swam up for fresh air, gasping as you threw your head out of the water and the sun hit your wet face, that was Naruto.

Naruto had lived in sunny Florida all his life, he was very typically American, loud, tanned, muscular, sporty, he ate a lot, mostly junk and orange energy drinks.

He was in the middle of a game when the rumor of a strange Japanese transfer student arriving at the school, apparently he was 'gorgeous but creepy' or 'he looks like the grudge but in a sexy way' those were the words Naruto picked up as he dribbled the ball, listening to the girls who were idly watching on the sidelines.

As Sasuke made his way through the school grounds... it dawned on him just how overwhelming this place was... America. Everyone was so loud and rude, barging past you in the halls, chattering amongst themselves in their loud opinionated voices. But to Sasuke it wasn't overwhelming, just interesting...

They had sports here that weren't well known in Japan, he passed by the basket ball court outside and paused to stare through the wire fencing... Basketball, he knew of it... but like everything else in this country, it too was loud, noisy and colorful, the bright orange ball and darting players yelling stuff at each other as they tried to get the ball through a hoop... thrilling.

Not to Sasuke. Sports didn't interest him... in fact, nothing interested him. He did like to read, at least he used to... but then the fictitious pages and imagery from the books began to find their way into Sasuke's reality, into his mind and merge with his dreams. He decided that books, television and films were best left alone, his reality was disturbed enough without fantasy exaggerating it.

There was one thing Sasuke liked though... he liked to draw. Anything, everything that popped into his mind, not all of it pleasant. He almost always had a sketch book with him, even now tucked away in the black leather bag was ring bound sketch book and a selection of sketching pencils, and not much else.

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist, there was another ten minutes before he had to make his way to his new class or 'homeroom' as the Americans called it.

Sasuke whipped out the sketch book and flicked through it to a clean page... he began sketching the outline of a boy, he was shorter than most of the other players, a back-to-front cap on his head of golden hair... and his skin, it was like pure bronze, the sun reflecting off it like a precious metal as the loud blonde boy bounced around the court, skillfully weaving and dribbling that orange ball that matched his shirt... and the eyes, the piercing eyes as blue as the very sky, even from this distance, they intrigued Sasuke, as did the bewitching smile on his tanned face...

Sasuke looked down at his drawing of the boy, he was supposed to be focusing on the movements, on his body... but all he'd drawn was the boys expression... those eyes... that smile and the dimples on his cheeks...

Naruto continued playing the game for a bit longer, laughing and cheering his team on as they did with him when the ball was in his hands, he got the ball threw the net a couple of times when his dark haired friend who had something similar to a bowl hair cut from the oldern days and peculiar feminine eyes stepped up beside him mid-game and whispered in his ear ''hey Naruto, look there's the new boy the girls are all talking about-'' ''-yeah, he's staring right at you, how weird'' a scruffy brown haired boy chimed in after.

Sure enough, Naruto looked over instinctively with the orange ball in his hands, he suddenly understood exactly what the girls were saying, the new guy had a perfect face like most Japanese or Koreans did, it was flawless looking even from here, his eyes were as dark as anything and slightly slanted, he had long bangs that covered a lot of that flawless face though, they shadowed his eyes.. the eyes that looked incredibly weird, when you looked at them properly you felt like questioning if the new guy was really like the rest of the boys here, they didn't look like they had anything in them, Naruto could look to his left at Kiba, study his eyes and be able to tell so much about him, mostly how he was feeling in a split second but looking at the new guy was like looking at a ghost, it sent chills up Naruto's spin and the hairs on the back of his neck began to raise.. He wet his lips nervously and the adam's apple in his throat rose and fell as he gulped. ''L-Let's just... play the game'' Naruto said weakly tearing his eyes away from the new guy, he'd never seen anyone like him before, their school was full of culture, races, a lot of asians went here so it wasn't that and Naruto wasn't racist by far, he was just...strange.

Naruto couldn't concentrate throughout the whole game, there was only ten minutes left and he felt his strengths slipping, but everyone was whispering about the new guy, guys on the team openly staring in his direction, the girls were muttering. By the time the game finished and the bell rang, Naruto dared to glance over his shoulder again and the ghostly boy was gone and Kiba was yanking him by an arm around his neck to their homeroom.

Sasuke had left as soon as he felt the blue eyes on him... they were so warm and piercing, but he saw the same look there as he did with everyone who made eye-contact with him... it was a look of intrigue and wonder, but also of fear, the look someone got when the sensed a dangerous aura about someone... someone like Sasuke.

It was how he liked it though, Sasuke liked to watch people, study them, wonder about them... as long as they didn't get too close, ask questions, get too friendly.

It didn't take Sasuke long to find class '3b' which was apparently his new homeroom for the year.

Since it was the first day back at school, they were to spend the whole morning with their new class mates, something Sasuke was indifferent too. He wanted to learn, listen, write, think... then go home. Not bond with his new class mates.

Sasuke decided to let himself into the classroom, the first one here... he trailed a hand over all the posters and displays of students work on the walls... it was obviously an English classroom, he had a feeling the English classes here would be very different to the ones in Japan.

Kakashi was Japanese too and he'd tried to educate Sasuke about the ways, the customs wearing uniform was optional here, and only Sasuke had seen only a handful of students wearing it...most just wore their own clothes. But Sasuke didn't care, they were just clothes, rags that kept your modesty covered, it didn't matter to him what he wore.

Sasuke took a seat at the back of the class, right in the corner by the window and studied the desk, pale fingers began to trace the letters that were engraved on it.

'Naruto Uzumaki!' and a swirl underneath... it had been carved deep into the varnished pine with a compass or maybe even a pen knife, it must have taken a while, whoever 'Naruto Uzumaki' was, they hadn't been paying attention to the class when carving this.

Sasuke tossed his bag on the floor and turned to stare out of the window... he was used to that... watching, studying... all the little people, watching the different expressions and hearing the distant hum of chatter through the open window along with the steady ticking of the clock on the wall above the teachers desk which Sasuke began to watch... tick... tick... tick... then the clock struck 9 on the dot and a loud bell could be heard ringing out through the school.

Sooner rather than later there was a mass of noise, like a parade of Elephants coming down the corridor, a lot of chatter and banter about the summer holidays, TV shows, new food in the local hang out places, sports, girlfriends, parties, everything, if you listened real hard you could hear every individual conversation and soon enough the door slammed open and all the students were piling in, immune to Sasuke's existance at first but as they took their seats, they began to quieten and slow down a bit, staring at him openly across the room..

The loudest one of all, Naruto Uzumaki came in, still wearing an orange basket ball shirt and grey trackies, a sports bag over his shoulder as he chatted away about his new favorite takeaway restaurant in town that had just been built over the term. Apparently the new udon noodles were to 'die for' which was all he kept saying over and over. When Naruto approached his desk, his eyes rudely widened at the sight of Sasuke and he stared at him with a wide eyes.

He heard Kiba teasing him from across the room, saying something to Shikamaru about how he had to sit next to the 'grudge'.

As soon as Sasuke felt eyes on his form his head turned slowly from the window, his lifeless, sleep deprived eyes rose from Naruto's torso, up and up until they finally fell on his face, he inscribed every detail of his form into his mind, the wide eyed look of surprise, the rude expression on his face...

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki." He said. Sasuke's voice was as strange as the rest of him, his voice... was like a purr almost, like how you'd expect a feline to sound, if it could speak... though you could tell he was not American by the slight Japanese accent, he spoke English very well, probably better than most of the people here in the room.

Sasuke didn't care that he was sat at this boy's desk, even if his name was inscribed on it, he knew he could make him turn away in a matter of seconds, he achieved this by smirking... a simple smirk which grew more twisted and sinister by the second, and his dark, sunken insomniac eyes bored into Naruto, as if they were trying the burn a hole through his skull or torture him to death just by that one icy glare... even the aura he gave off was dark, choking almost... an aura that told you to keep away.

A bead of sweat visibly dripped down the side of Nauto's tanned, charmingly structured face and that wasn't caused by the summer sun... He wet his lips nervously and soaked them in very much needed saliva. Openly flinching at the menacing look on the new guy's face, he rose a hand up defensively ''h-hey, you can sit there, it's just a desk right?'' he said anxious to get away, he quickly looked around and scoped the room but the only desk left was the one in front of the transfer student and then one behind, people who previously sat there were perched elsewhere and grinning at him teasingly. Naruto knew this was a fun game to them but he wasn't amused, he cast them a glare and they stuck their tongue out, giggling together with Kiba who was the type of friend who enjoyed his friends displeasure.

Naruto had a choice then... to sit in front of the guy or behind him. He wagered them in his mind and decided on sitting behind him, at least he could see him then.. he'd feel vulnerable and on edge sat in front of him so he quickly dumped his sports bag down on the desk behind Sasuke and sat rigidly in his seat.

Sasuke snorted to himself and gave a shake of his head... people were so predictable... he could wrap this whole class around his little finger if he wanted to, just by a look, a glare, a smirk... people saw what they wanted to see. You could manipulate them just by something as simple as body language.

As the class finally settled down Sasuke opened his school bag and took out his sketch book and a few pencils... he had to pass the time somehow.

He looked around the class at everyone who still seemed to be fascinated by him, the mysterious aura that hung about him, the way he was the only one in the class wearing uniform, the girls giggling and gossiping about how handsome and creepy he was, comparing him to Edward Cullen from the Twilight series, this amused Sasuke and the smirk remained on his sallow face as he flicked through his sketch book, hoping it wouldn't draw any attention.

He stopped on the drawing he'd done this morning of Naruto Uzumaki... he realized just how much he'd studied his face as he looked at the drawing, staring into its detailed, intense eyes... even though they were just drawn in pencil with no color... they were still so piercing...

Sasuke didn't even look up as the tutor came into the class and began welcoming them back to another school year over all the idly chatter, no one seemed to be paying the slightest bit of attention.

After the class got going and underway, Naruto found himself relaxing and idly chatting to someone next to him, passing notes with Kiba and rolling eyes at the mocking messages he got. 'Don't get cursed - Kiba', 'He might put a voodoo on you - Kiba'. Naruto cast him glares over his shoulder and scrunched up the notes in his hands, now THAT was cruel. At the beginning of the class they all had to go up and talk about their summer, then they had to minor introduce themselves for the new guy's benefit, everyone looked on edge as they stood at the front of the class and directed who they were to Sasuke who just seemed to study them as if they were open books anyway. Kiba got up and told everyone about how he loved parties and his dogs, getting particularly sidetracked on the mention of dogs and everyone was soon groaning and rolling their eyes at him. ''I think Kiba's into beastiality!'' one of the guys laughed and he and Kiba had a play fight, laughing loudly as they punched each other.

When it was Naruto's turned to stood up, he walked up to the front of his class and scratched the back of his head with his eyes closed, grinning toothily.

''Hey, uh I'm Naruto, I really like sports, Basketball more than anything, I play Basketball before and after school, sometimes on the weekend at my local basketball court in town. My favorite person his my Dad, he's not my real Dad but he might as well be so it doesn't bother me, he's my Dad to me. My favorite food is noodles and anything spicy, I really like soda's too'' He explained scratching his cheek and scrunching up his face thoughtfully ''this summer Dad and I went camping for two weeks, it was really cool because we didn't sleep in the tent we put up we slept outside under the sky, we went fishing a lot too. I didn't do much after that, Dad let me paint our house, go and play Basketball every evening and took me out all the time, I met up with Kiba and the guys a lot for food and they tried to set me up with a girl and it didn't really work out-'' He cringed remembering that awful memory when Kiba had demanded he try it out with their 'friend' Hinata, she was a pretty girl, really small and shy. But when Kiba bluntly demanded they kiss and all the boy's teased and cheered him on, he couldn't even do it. He didn't like her, he couldn't kiss someone he didn't like.

Sasuke hadn't been paying any attention to any of the boring words that anyone in the class said... it was the same old crap, people talking about material possessions, things they did with friends. Sasuke didn't know how he was supposed to react, pretend he was interested in the lives of these irritating strangers... none of the names and faces particularly made an impression... a girl with Pink hair who talked about boys too much... Sakura, another Asian boy with long dark hair and creepily pale eyes... Neji... he seemed almost as indifferent as Sasuke and talked about spending all summer at some martial arts camp with his Dad...a freakish guy with an impossibly shiny black bowl cut and the thickest eyebrows Sasuke had ever seen... Rock Lee... he talked to much.

The only time Sasuke looked... properly looked at the person speaking was Naruto... Sasuke didn't know what he'd been expecting, he was just a typical guy really, into sports and hanging out with his friends... he lived with a man who wasn't his real Dad? That was the only intriguing thing about him really.

Sasuke decided he didn't like Naruto the boy he'd drawn from the baseball court... he was more dull than the rest of the class, the irritating thing was, he didn't APPEAR dull, he seemed bright, bubbly, energetic and interesting but to Sasuke... he was a blank page in a sketch book, only the eyes intrigued Sasuke but even that intrigue was limited.

"That's very good Naruto, now take your seat." The bored sounding teacher smiled forcefully at Naruto, evidently sick of listening to kids talk about their summers... the man looked ruddy, red faced... he obviously drank, and bit his nails by the state of his hands which were slightly yellowed, indicating that he was also a smoker, Sasuke saw a faint white mark where a wedding band used to be, divorced presumably, unshaven... he'd clearly given up with his job... dull.

"So Sasuke, that's everyone... now, why don't you come up here and tell us a bit about yourself." The teacher asked in a slightly less bored tone than before, even he... was curious about this new stranger.

Sasuke got to his feet with an air of elegance about him and felt twenty eight pairs of eyes following him as he approached the front of the class, his sketchbook under one arm, he didn't feel comfortable leaving it un-attended.

Sasuke stood in front of the class... the silence was deafening, you could have heard a fly sneeze it was so quiet, all eyes fixed on this new character, desperate for him to spill a dark mysterious past or reveal that he was a vampire or something...

Sasuke didn't know what to say about himself... the truth, was probably too heavy to casually mention but... there was nothing else really to say.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He began in that same purring voice. "I-... moved to Florida a year ago with... I live above a book shop..." He began, desperately trying to think of SOMETHING interesting to say... '-I'm a chronic insomniac, I smoke Cannabis re-creationally and drawer pictures of my murdered parents when I can't sleep.'

"I like... cats." He said weakly as an alternative, eying each of his classmates in turn who were looking more disappointed by the minute.

"I'm originally from Kyoto Japan... I don't have any family." He lied, looking at the teacher for mercy.

"That's... great Sasuke, does anyone have any questions for our new transfer student?" The teacher asked the class...

'Damn you... damn you to hell.'

The reactions from the students were all different but the same in some ways, some frightened of this new boy and what he was saying to them, some of them looked disturbed...but under all that disturbia was interest, they'd never known someone like him before, like typical human beings they wanted to investigate this new weird right now to it's core. All the hands in the room shot up, apart from Naruto's who decided it wasn't worth those eyes boring into him again. At least he knew his name now, Sasuke huh...

The teacher looked almost regrettable as he eyed everyone in the class who looked eager with arms directly in the air.

''Why did you move to America?''

''Why do you look so creepy?''

''Are you single?''

''What food do you eat?''

''Where do you live?''

''Did your parents die?''

''Do you have any siblings?''

''Are you the grudge?''

''Can you use black magic?'' Those last two were from Kiba who received a warning look from the teacher and laughed in response.

''What do you use on your hair?''

''Do you want to come to a party?''

''How big are you?'' That one was Ino, she and her group of cronies giggled and she was sent out of the classroom.

''Have you had sex before?''

''What do you like in girls?''

''Do you play Xbox?''

''Are you a drug addict?''

''How often do you masturbate?''

By the end of all the questions that Sasuke didn't get the time to answer as everyone in the classroom chorused with the crude, blunt, inappropriate and rude questions, all desperate to figure Sasuke out in their loud American voices.

The teacher looked red in the face, awkward, tired and many other things, shaking his head... When Naruto put his hand up and stood up slowly, a little nervously that was obvious. ''I saw your sketchbook, you like to draw, that's what that means right? Why don't you join the Art club?'' He asked tensely, his throat closing in on him as he held the side of his neck.

Sasuke didn't look angered by the questions, not at all... in fact he looked amused in a strange twisted way...an ever present smirk on his face as he listened to the pathetic questions... sex... everyone was obsessed by it. Girls. Parties... none of the people in this room seemed to be any deeper than that...he wondered what the reactions of these idiots would be if he did take the time to answer each of their little questions, he imagined most of them would be running out and screaming right about now...

But at the last question and the sound of four chair legs scraping against lino, Sasuke looked up, locking eyes with the blonde boy who was staring at him... he studied his body language, hunched shoulders, trembling hands, unable to maintain the eye contact, the slight color in his cheeks, the way his Adam's apple was throbbing meant his heart was beating fast.

'You're scared of me...' Sasuke thought to himself as his sharp eyes studied every inch of Naruto Uzumaki, even the way he shifted his feet from leg to leg. 'You don't strike me as a person who is scared of much... should I be flattered?'

Sasuke looked down at the sketch book in his hand then and nodded slowly. "I do... like to draw yes." He said plainly, looking back up at Naruto with an unchanged expression. "But no... I have no interest in any art club." He added frostily, as if sickened by the simple suggestion.

"Uh... okay... well hows about you sit yourself down now Sasuke I think that's quite enough excitement for one morning." The teacher sighed as Sasuke made his way back to his seat, setting his sketch book down in front of him.

As the teacher began talking about plans for the new school year, councils, new clubs they could join, revision and exams etc... Sasuke tore a bit of paper out the back of his sketch book and began doodling on it.

He drew a picture of himself with vampire fangs, about to bite Naruto's neck who he drew with crossed out eyes. He didn't usually draw silly little cartoons but it amused him, especially as he scrunched it up and tossed it over his shoulder so it landed on Naruto's desk with a note scribbled underneath saying 'Be afraid'.

Toying with people... hm, that could be a new hobby, and if he had to choose a victim from this class it HAD to be Naruto Uzumaki...

Naruto looked at the scrunched up paper like it was a snake about to bite him and hesitantly reached forward to open it, blinking slowly at the image there...a frown crossed his charming face, lines engraving themselves on his forehead. This guy... he didn't strike Naruto's attention to be the type to draw things like that, the crossed out eyes? ...His blonde eyebrows knitted together at the drawing, he looked back up at the back of Sasuke's dark spikes, if he had a wager it would be that Sasuke was smirking to himself.. He seemed to relish in how the class reacted towards him, liked it.. Naruto couldn't understand that one bit. But he turned the paper over and went 'I don't see you sparkling' with a swirl next to it, tossing it back over to Sasuke.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow in amusement at that and scrawled 'I didn't think you could read' underneath in his neat calligraphic hand writing that was more suited to writing in delicate Japanese kanji...

He looked up then as he heard the teacher talking about a school activity weekend that was taking place next week, apparently they'd all been told about it last year and everyone had pre-paid, the tutor was reminding everyone to bring in their permission slips if they hadn't already.

Sasuke was just thinking how grateful he was that he wasn't here last year so he didn't have to go when he heard his name.

"Sasuke, your guardian had your permission slip signed and sent over the summer when we informed him about the trip, its all been paid for so don't worry you won't be left out this weekend." He told Sasuke and the Uchiha's smirk slipped...

He was seething with rage at Kakashi right now... how dare he sign something on his behalf without even asking if he wanted to go... this was ridiculous, he didn't need to spend a weekend in some stinking hostel with a class of people he already couldn't stand doing 'fun' activities which apparently would include rock climbing, archery, canoeing and the like...

A vein throbbed beneath one of Sasuke's dark bangs...he definitely wouldn't be getting any sleep this weekend then.

''This is going to be sweet!'' Kiba could be heard rambling on loudly, his feet on the desk and his arms behind his head in a relaxed position, you could tell he was the typical jock party type in this school, he was so muscular, more tanned than Naruto, very sexual, perverted and always up for a good time. To Naruto he was the funniest guy but even to him, Kiba was a bit over the top sometimes, he never calmed down, never spent time with the family he had. Naruto liked watching films with his Dad or going fishing with him. Kiba was his best friend but that didn't mean either of them were spot on alike, just similar.. Like for example, Kiba could be very insensitive but Naruto was very in-touch with his own and everybody else's emotions, he had a lot of respect when Kiba had none, Kiba would bluntly tell a 'chick' she wasn't his cup of tea and he didn't want anything to do with her, then make out with her at parties when he was drunk to mess her around.. But Naruto would plan what he was going to say for weeks and weeks.

As the group of boys which consisted of Kiba, Naruto, Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Shino all crowded at the back of the room together, Neji idly listening in with his arms folded and his eyes closed. He'd 'gotten used to the loud American's, he'd moved his three years ago and started the high school in year seven. So he was more accustomed to their ways.

''So, Sasuke! Looks like your coming on a trip with us then huh?'' Kiba announced then from his chair, looking over at the dark haired pale face. He smirked at him with one of his canines over-lapping his lower lip. ''Hope you don't get assigned to the bunk beneath me, 'cause I might bring a woman back with me and that's all you'll hear all night long'' He laughed at himself.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes ''..a more appropriate warning would be that Kiba passes wind in his sleep, what a drag.''

Naruto laughed at that ''-and snores, dribbles and groans''

''Do you remember that time he woke up with a boner at our sleepover last year and Naruto was beside him and got a right stab in the bum with it!'' Lee laughed in his feminine fashion.

Sasuke listened... took in everything and the expression was nothing short of disgust... "You get boners that easily? Sleeping in bed with another man. Wow... You need to get laid. The fact you so openly talk about 'fucking' girls, and about your dick shows you're a pretty insecure person... Are you expecting me to fawn all over you and beg to suck your cock? No? Then I suggest you take your attitude elsewhere... where someone with less intellect than myself won't see straight through it." Sasuke said cooly in his mysteriously soft purring voice.

It wasn't like him to speak so out of turn... in fact it wasn't like Sasuke to speak much at all, other than to simply answer and respond to questions... bluntly at that.

But Kiba was a complete dickhead, he knew that much...he had a vile air of arrogance about him, in a different way to Sasuke... and Sasuke, who despite hating people could see right through them, saw through Kiba's facade, saw he put up a front to shield his insecurities, there was no questioning that he had a small dick.

The bell rang then, signaling that it was break time and Sasuke did not hesitate in getting to his feet, reaching into his satchel and sliding his sketch book away, pulling out square silver tin out and sliding it into the pocket of his blazer before leaving the class.

After that little outburst from Sasuke, Kiba was infuriated with anger. A few of the boys who'd overheard laughed at what Sasuke said, snide comments of 'burn' or 'nice one' being thrown in his direction but Kiba's friends knew how much that would have pissed him off, Naruto and Lee shared feeble 'oh no' glances and sweat-dropped.

''From this moment on.. I'm going to make that freak show's life hell, all I fucking did was try and involve him. It's not like I was being a dick to him, what a prick.'' He brushed everyone else off and just shook his head in anger, grabbing his bag and leaving the room leaving his friends behind.

It wasn't a good start to the first day back, Naruto usually spent time with Kiba discussing things when they had a free period, he went by the sports gym to see a few people in there but not many and no one he particularly knew well enough to ask to play Basketball with, he had a few idle conversations in the corridors with friends in other classes as he passed them then went to find a vending machine, selecting an orange sports drink called PowerAde. As he did so he glanced out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sasuke walking off, no striding down the corridor.. There was definitely a dark aura about this guy, something dangerous about him. Little did Naruto really know what this term would bring with Sasuke Uchiha but it was all about ready to begin... and Kiba was already sulking somewhere over it..


	2. Chapter Two The Vulgar Painting

Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about school... he could leave, if he really wanted to, what would Kakashi really do? He tried to make Sasuke do something and if he didn't want to do it, Sasuke simply wouldn't.

He'd tried everything, evening classes in different types of art, driving lessons, sailing, learning Italian, Karate, Kendo, Foot ball... none of it Sasuke stuck with for more than one session. It bored him... and more importantly, it didn't help him sleep.

Sasuke left the school building and found himself in a big square court yard full of picnic benches, as well as a fountain, on one side there were bleachers which were pretty empty other than a few first and third years on their breaks, gossiping about the summer or generally looking lost.

Sasuke made his way over to the bleachers and surveyed them... there was no way to get under them, unless you were the size of a first year and despite his skinny frame he wasn't...

So Sasuke casually made his way up to the top bench and set his bag down as his stomach began to rumble... he opened his bag and realized he'd forgotten his wallet and hadn't brought any food...

He sighed to himself and instead slid out the little tin from his blazer pocket.

Inside the tin was about twenty 'skins' and some tobacco, accompanied by a little bag of dried green stuff that looked a bit like grass or some sort of herb. There were also two neatly rolled white joints in the tin, Sasuke took one out and put it between his lips, flicking out a silver lighter and lighting the end of it... He took in a deep drag of the joint and made a sighing sound through his nose as he inhaled and immediately felt every tense muscle in his body relax and his head become light...

He loved this stuff... well he loved to hate it.

Kakashi bought it for him, because it was the only thing that kept Sasuke's mind clear, kept the monsters at bay. He didn't need it to survive but it helped him cope with reality since... 'the accident' as Kakashi called it. It helped him sleep too... sometimes...

As Sasuke continued taking drags of the spliff he took out a folded piece of paper from his bag with their timetable printed on it and saw that next they had art, and then lunch... great, a stoned art lesson... this would prove to be interesting.

Naruto ended up spending his small break in which they'd been given to get their bearings before the first proper class of the term in the cafeteria, he'd found a couple of guys there who Sakura was talking to, Sakura was a whole other story in herself, they'd only recently started to get on but admittedly in year seven Naruto hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her, after his first day in year seven he'd had a dream involving her and that had done it for him, in that dream Sakura had been slightly different though, she didn't slap him, kick him, punch him, push him, scream at him. Sakura was known for being a bitch in year seven, Ino's under-dog. But now she was a lot better, older, still obsessed with 'hot' boy's and her appearance but that was normal for a girl, she was sat with a pink milkshake trying to desperately cover up her forehead with her newly cut side-fringe, something she did all the time, Sakura even injured her head once so it had a bandage wrapped around it, for some reason she really hated her forehead and Naruto didn't understand, it was JUST a forehead...

After their thirty minute break they all headed to the art block, it was a whole separate block of classrooms filled with art, music, food technology and graphic design, also creating writing as an after school club if you wanted. Naruto went straight in and the first thing he saw was a bunch of white canvas' set out, the paints already out, in pots and pallets. Naruto particularly liked painting, as long as it wasn't anywhere near Kiba who was already here and still looking pissed off..

Naruto went and sat by him anxiously and scratching his cheek ''uh Kiba.. you really shouldn't let what someone else said get to you so much'' He said carefully.

''You don't get it man, I have pride, a lot of it, I do have a reputation and I won't have it being threatened like that, I'll chop his dick off'' Kiba spat with his arms folded, glaring to the side.

''I don't think you should personally go anywhere near it, he'll just start questioning your sexuality, he seems clever''

''-clever my ass, he's just a little pretty boy with loads of problems, can't you tell? There's something wrong with him and I'll uncover it all by the end of this year''

Naruto didn't feel like that was the best idea but he knew Kiba was in one of his worse moods, he'd let him calm down.

Neji was stood at the Canvas beside Kiba then and narrowed his eyes at the white oblong before him, both arms folded across his chest and his eyes casting to the side for a moment. "This is a school." He stated in his bored voice which permanently sounded smug and quite frankly posh, well, posh compared to the school full of Floridians anyhow...

"And at Schools... everyone has a record, a file... with everything about the person on it. Its just a simple case of breaking into the year ten office, locating the files and finding Sasuke Uchiha's. Really Kiba, you are as dull as they say." He sighed, pulling up a chair beside the canvas and sitting down on it elegantly with a smugness about him that choked the air.

Sasuke was the last person to enter the class, just after the hair brained, scatty art teacher who had a lot of frizzy hair scraped idly back into a bun and bright jewellery, enough rings to sink a ship, she looked like the typical arty type, a brush behind her ear, a pencil lodged in her messy bun so that it was close to hand, as well as a white apron covered in different color paint.

Sasuke looked even more spaced out than when he arrived at the school from smoking the dope, his pupils more dilated though it was impossible to tell thanks to his jet black eyes... his cheeks had a little more color to them too.

He made his way over to the only free Canvas which was next to Naruto and made brief eye contact with Kiba, smirking at him and then at Naruto, then his face became completely devoid again.

A lot of people stared at him and started muttering, Naruto turned his head to look at Kiba. ''He looks different some how..''

Kiba rose his eyebrows up at his blonde friend, he was already plotting though, what Neji had just said to him playing over in his mind.. he was already piecing together puzzle pieces of his new mission. He knew there was a risk of getting excluded from the school but in a week from now, he was going to successfully find out everything about Sasuke from those files, he just had to figure some things out first.. He was idly aware of everyone staring at Sasuke again and the confused look on Naruto's face. Kiba could tell he was high, he'd been around drugs a lot at parties, the aura wreaked off of him but Naruto despite coming to parties wasn't anywhere near drugs at them, he did drink and get pissed but he never touched cigarettes or drugs, even at parties.

Naruto seemed to be having a staring contest with Sasuke, their eyes intensely locked from either side of the classroom.. Naruto's face wore the biggest frown. ''Is he...alright?'' He muttered to Shikamaru beside him who just shrugged lazily, half asleep.  
Sasuke was always amused by the look on the blonde's face... he was so interested in him, more than everyone else in the class who were already beginning to lose interest now that the morning was over...

He wouldn't take his eyes off him and Sasuke happily obliged in returning the stare, his eyes piercing from their dark sunken sockets and glinting a little under the florescence of the classroom. He decided to play on the vampire joke from earlier and cast his gaze down to Naruto's throat where his pulse would be and rose a hand to his own throat, tapping his own throbbing pulse point and licking his lips slowly at Naruto before casting his hazy stoned eyes back to the blank canvas which was swirling with color right before his eyes and making Sasuke smirk to himself as he watched crazy patterns come to life, hallucinating a little from the drug.

The eratic teacher's shrill voice filled the class then... the way she spoke was like an over excited mouse, ridiculous actually and it made Sasuke's ears twitch with irritation, there was no point studying this woman.

"Hello class! I hope you all had a wonderful summer filled with joy and ice-cream! Summer is so wonderful, don't you think?" Her voice floated out as she began to glide around the classroom with a dreamy look in her eyes... "Filled with... such pretty colors, scents... the blue sky, chirping birds...rainbows and flowers..."

"Festering garbage in the streets." Sasuke said dryly as she began to gaze at him which snapped her out of her little 'summer' trance and made the class chortle in amusement.

"Yes-... quite..." The teacher looked a little flustered and bustled off back to the front again. "Now- this term's topic is, human emotion and what better way to start off that topic than with the emotion... love." She smiled around as all the boys made a unanimous groaning noise and the girls twittered amongst themselves excitedly, only Sasuke continued to stare at his canvas...

Love... what a ridiculous thing... how was he supposed to paint that, he might as well paint a unicorn or a fairy or some other childish thing that didn't really exist since, that's all love was.

Even Naruto looked like he was having trouble with that one, he'd never been in a serious relationship, he'd dated Hinata for a week, out of pressure from Kiba.. that wasn't love. But what WAS love exactly? Now Naruto was confusing himself.. Who was he to say what was love and what wasn't, who was anyone to say? Love was just a word after all, it was what you made of it, what YOU felt.. no other person could tell you if it was love or if it wasn't... Naruto's eyes were turning into spinning spirals.. So he shook his head and moved forward, grabbing an apron and pulling it on without another word, another glance at Sasuke trying to ignore his eye motions and reference towards his neck. Stepping up in front of his canvas and looking at the paints, he got to work.. Kiba's eyes looked up to the back of his blonde head watching with raised eyebrows a grin on his lips, he quickly got up and grabbed his paint brush too, not bothering with his apron...

As they got to work, Kiba drawing cans of beer on his canvas, a load of different types of dogs, half naked women, underwear, he was good at painting, it was a shame he was wasting it on his trivial 'likes' and 'wants' not things he actually genuinely loved.

Naruto meanwhile was poking his tongue out in concentration, paint already flicked on his tan face, traces of it in his hair as he painted the lakeside he went to with Iruka every summer vacation, what it looked like when you were stood on the wooden raft that went out across the lake and the sky in the morning, the colors of the water, everything that reflected how he felt when he went away, just him and his Dad, when they spent time together like a Father and son, when they laughed and talked about everything that came to mind, Iruka truly was the most precious person to Naruto in the whole world.

Sasuke spent the first five minutes just staring at the canvas, as he always did before starting a picture, unless he was sketching something from real life, then he'd study that, whilst his hand moved without looking bellow on the page, bringing what he saw to life, like earlier with Naruto...

Sasuke then glanced around the room as everyone got to work... what was love to them... only one thing came to mind. Sex.

Sasuke had never shown any interest in sex, or women, or nudity, or porn or anything like that. He didn't masturbate, he didn't have filthy thoughts because every human being on the planet either irritated or disgusted him.

But he did read... he had red a lot of books, and manga, and graphic novels, he'd come across some pretty erotic stuff whilst browsing the library back home or Kakashi's bookshop which seemed to only exclusively sell dirty books...

He decided to use only shades of red for his painting and he quickly began to attack the canvas with it, an intense expression on his face...

What he painted... was pretty shocking in a year ten classroom... it was an extremely graphic and detailed painting of two MEN... one was sat in a chair in an empty room, surrounding the chair were empty cans of beer and bottles of liquor, as well as used syringes... the man was completely naked and extremely well painted down the the tiniest details of his penis...

What was shocking about it was there was another man in front of the second, down on his knees, sucking the first man's cock... Sasuke hadn't spared any detail, the expression on the 'sucker's' face, watery eyes as he stared up at the other, saliva running down his chin like he was gagging... no, it wasn't saliva it was cum... a lot of it too, as well as the puddle dripping from the second man's cock as he beat himself off...

Sasuke was pretty pleased with his depiction of love and leaned back to admire it..

There came a startled screeching sound that no one expected from behind them all, the whole class was getting to work on their paintings, their fingers mid-paint with brushes as they heard the high-pitched noise and then a bang.. Twenty odd heads snapped around not including Sasuke's of course to see their art teacher behind Sasuke although she seemed to have stumbled back and crashed into a table full of paints and paintbrushes in the middle of the class scattering them everywhere, a hand was held over her mouth, shock written in her eyes...

''Uh, Miss.. is everything alright?'' Came Ino's confused voice from where she stood.

The students all looked at each other completely baffled by their teachers outburst, she'd never done that before, she was particularly talkative and strange but that was a bit much... Only then did twenty-odd eyes follow just where their teacher was staring...

Gasps echoed throughout the room and it fell deathly silent. Students had drawn things like chocolate, their parents, favorite pets, their friends, themselves with their boyfriends, love hearts, stars, the lot and it was all fairly average art, something anybody could do.

But Sasuke's painting looked like someone famous had painted it, an incredible Artist.. one of the best artist's, something of Leonardo da Vinci's style and skill.

''What the hell?'' Came one of guy's yells. ''How is that love? what the fuck has he drawn?'' Came another.

''Ew, that's gross!'' Ino chimed in.

Naruto stared at it with a white face, his paintbrush still mid-stroke on his canvas..

Sasuke didn't look at their faces... he didn't need too, he knew what would be written there, simple human reactions like shock, rage, disgust, intrigue perhaps... awe?

"S-Sasuke! The assigned project was /love/ not vulgarity!" Came the teacher's screech who had recovered from the shock.

Sasuke still did not look away from his painting, tilting his head at it in thought as if something was still missing. He didn't know what he'd tried to achieve from his painting, was it shock? Was it controversy or rebellion? Sasuke just painted whatever he wanted to paint, though he had to admit he'd never painted naked men before, never mind acts of oral sex.

"Who's to say what it is? Perhaps... love is vulgar." Came Sasuke's purr without looking up. "Love does not exist among animals... love is a pathetic human label we have formed over the years for sex... that's all love is really, a childish fantasy... when all humans were put here to do in the first place is reproduce. And the fact that humans, perform acts of sex... or 'love' under the influence of alcohol..." He indicated the empty alcohol bottles surrounding the lovers, "-Or drugs..." He pointed at the empty syringes. "Just proves how pathetic and futile the whole thing is... its not real at all... love is illusion. The only emotion humans have that could be compared to love... is lust." He finished finally, trailing a finger idly over the first man's cock in the others mouth, causing a stunned silence from the class.

There was a long silence, a very long silence... minutes went by, lots of them...

The Art Teacher looked as shocked as all of them, Sasuke's words had been very heavy, negative, depressing, the lot.. A dark gloom hung over the classroom now. No one dared to move or say anything either not the gossiping girls or the butch jocks, even Kiba was staring, speechless, although the one thing going through his head was 'gay'.

There came a nervous laughter then and the attention was instantly averted to Naruto who was scratching the back of his head and forcing a loud laugh which echoed through the gloomy classroom. ''E-each to their own right?'' His voice was strained but it did the trick.

The tension immediately dropped and the Teacher breathed a sigh of relief from his outburst thankful to it, the students weakly nodded and turned their backs to Sasuke again eagerly almost, complete pale and depressed by his words...Sasuke had accomplished whatever mission he'd set out to do and he'd only been in the building two hours, not even that...

Naruto wet his lips and didn't look at Sasuke or his painting at all, he avoided that all together as he turned back around to look at his own painting, looking at it in general made him feel lighter made him forget Sasuke's disgusting portrayal of 'love', he'd painted his perfect memory on paper he knew that because when he looked at it he felt better.

Sasuke made a few final finishing touches to his painting, satisfied by the impact it had made on his peers... they were all so stupid, someone had even painted their computer, it was laughable really, like asking a bunch of chimps to paint love.

Sasuke was rather intrigued by Naruto's painting though and was now eying it sceptically, with genuine interest in his expression... there were no people in his picture, only a scene... he didn't have much skill, the painting was almost childlike with lots of blocks of color but... it had a certain warmth to it, a depth too which really pulled at Sasuke...

However when the bell rang he picked up his bag and exited the class, leaving his painting in the art room for the teacher as a.. gift.

It was lunch and Sasuke remembered a second time he didn't bring his wallet... never the less he headed to the cafeteria with nothing else better to do, glancing down at the printed map he had with him from this morning his stomach gave a rumble of complaint..

All the class filed out, muttering distantly to each other with their heads down and the teacher quickly took Sasuke's canvas away possibly to show it to the Headmaster of the school in disapproval or maybe she disposed of it..

Naruto and Kiba were among the students who had their heads bowed, Kiba's hands were in his pockets and his feet dragged along the floor ''he really is a freak-show, he must be like mentally unstable or something! No one just comes out with that.. you know what I mean?''

''I guess...'' Naruto responded quietly holding onto his sports bag for security, like some sort of teddy bear in his arms.

''Eh.. come on, let's just get something to eat, try and not kill ourselves..'' Shikamaru chipped in from alongside them...

-

**So that's the end of the second chapter, I'm going to give you a taste of the story of what's already been written out but after I shall be posting chapters weekly. This story is likely to go on for a while, so I'm talking fifty-odd chapters.  
Hope you're enjoying so far.**


	3. Chapter 3 Twenty Dollars

They did just that and entered the cafeteria, as soon as they did they knew who was in here...the atmosphere dropped a few degrees.

''Don't look now but the grudge is in here... It's a miracle he eats, I can't imagine him eating a sandwich or a cake, you know what I mean?'' Kiba sneered as they qued up in the line.

There was thirteen tables in the cafeteria, some were outside under a shelter and some were inside, Sasuke was inside but the students around him seemed to have made something of a circle around him of space... There was Sasuke, empty table, students around a table.. in all directions and he was just sat there..

Sasuke was glad everyone was keeping their distance, it was like watching a nature documentary to him, the way people treated you depending on certain aspects. The way that everyone seemed captivated, yet repelled by Sasuke's presence like he was something beautiful, yet dangerous... like fire, yes that's how Sasuke saw himself right now... like an enchanting fire and around him were monkeys, or primitive cave men, enchanted by the glow yet... too afraid to get too close. Only a select, brave few would dare and play with the fire, experiment and try and build a relationship with it, use it to their advantage... oh the amusement Sasuke was having right now... that was until his stomach rumbled reminding him that he was just as human as the rest of them.

'How could I be stupid enough to forget my wallet' he thought, but Sasuke forgot about reality, he'd spent so long in that apartment, barely ever leaving, having food all his food ordered and delivered he forgot that sometimes you needed to take money out to buy it...

He found himself staring at the canteen and all the sandwiches, wondering how hard it'd be to swipe one...

He decided against it, he'd already caused enough pandemonium on his first day so he settled for drawing to take his mind off of it.

He drew a very realistic and detailed bento box with a black ink pen, filling in certain foods that he drew with colored inks...

He noticed the radioactive blonde hair somewhere in the corner of his eye and looked up, his eyes narrowing.

'What are you going to do Naruto Uzumaki? Be brave... or run away like the rest of the sheep?' He pondered.

When Naruto selected his lunch which consisted of a cheeseburger, box of chips, can of orange-aide soda and a chocolate muffin, his usual lunch. He, Kiba and the boys went to sit down at a table inside, a good distance away from Sasuke. For a while they chatted about Sasuke, well Kiba did.. still seething with irritation from earlier, still plotting but after a while they got bored of that topic, he got out his latest Nuts magazine that his 'older friends' had got for him and started showing it to Shikamaru who paid mild interest as he drank his drink...

Naruto on the other hand idly slurped his own drink, a bright orange straw in his hand of soda. He kept his chin in the palm of his head, his elbow on the desk and stared across the room at Sasuke's face...

Sasuke shook his head to himself... he knew it, he knew Naruto was just like the rest, following around in his little group, he might as well have been bleating like a lamb... pitiful.

Sasuke felt a number of eyes on him though he only paid attention to the particular pair of blues belonging to Naruto, they were hard to ignore which irritated him too. There was a lot about Naruto that irritated the raven haired male already...

He only broke his gaze away when he felt another rumble in his gut... 'sin... I have to sin'

He'd had enough... Sasuke casually got to his feet and walked past the lunch que, quickly scanning it over as he pretended to walk up to look at the selection of sandwiches and pasta etc, the healthier option... as he did, he casually reached into the open hoodie pocket of a year eleven boy in the queue, pulled out a fat leather wallet and slipped it discreetly into his own pocket before joining the end of it and examining the contents of the wallet, seeing a green twenty dollar bill inside and smirking a little... it was too easy.

Sasuke had not 'sinned' for a long time... but it felt good, a release, doing something 'bad' and 'wrong' brought an unimaginable amount of pleasure to him.

Only one person had seen it all and of course it would be Naruto Uzumaki, his lips parted he was about to inform the boy's on the table, ask them if they'd seen that but it was obvious they hadn't they were still rambling on about something they'd watched on TV last night.

Naruto didn't want to do anything, he wanted to look away, people stole sometimes it was normal especially from teenagers but he felt inclined to do something... he was on the school council and had been since year seven... A first year had just been robbed of his dinner money... It was very cliche but the thought was enough to make Naruto stand up straight from his table and take a deep breath. ''Just getting something else, I'm really hungry today'' He explained to the others who laughed. ''You'll get fat Naruto!'' Kiba warned then carried on chatting.

Naruto strolled right over to Sasuke and as he got closer and closer to him...he regretted this choice, he didn't want to approach him, speak to him, look at those eyes and see how empty and unnatural they were... But he was acting on instinct here, being an honorary school council member, he had to do this... HAD to. As he got closer and closer to Sasuke, his breath held in his throat... He reached forward, further and further... until he grabbed Sasuke from behind, his hand taking hold of his arm, stopping Sasuke from moving anywhere.

Sasuke had been about to step forward in the queue with his stolen loot when his eyes widened and he felt a hand on his and his eyes widened a little, head snapping around to stare at the tan skin in contrast to his own... Naruto Uzumaki's skin, it wasn't hard to miss, skin the emitted a hue of gold... as his eyes rose up to meet Naruto's the hairs on the back of his neck bristled a little...he saw the look on Naruto's face and immediately he knew that he'd been seen... how could he not have seen with Naruto staring at him like that all the time like a stalker...

"Can I help you?" He asked frostily, one ebony eyebrow raising and disappearing into the dark bangs of his shiny hair.

Well done Naruto, he'd gone and done it now...Why couldn't he have just looked passed it? It wouldn't do any real damage to anyone would it? Even if it WAS wrong, it wouldn't have hurt the first year physically. Why couldn't he have just controlled himself and had a bit of self-control for once? Now he'd gotten himself into an awkward situation where he had to speak to Sasuke Uchiha, something he didn't want to do right now especially after the Art Class incident.

Still, the blonde took a deep breath in through his nose and looked into Sasuke's face hesitantly, he didn't want to after all. ''Give it back to him... Or I'll report you, if you're hungry you should use your own money to buy food, if not I can always buy you something'' He told him strongly, standing his groud.

The eyebrow remained quirked and was accompanied by the same amused smirk... 'Playing the hero?' he thought... this was a new one, maybe Naruto Uzumaki didn't follow the crowd all that much.

Sasuke was pretty quick though, he swiped the twenty dollar bill out of the wallet and kept it in his pocket, taking the empty wallet out and extending it idly to Naruto, the smirk still present on his face although he was secretly praying he'd take the bait, he looked dumb after all.

"Here... take it." He said idly, looking away. "I just liked the wallet that's all'' he shrugged, his hand curling into a fist in the pocket of his blazer around the twenty, hoping Naruto gave him the benefit of the doubt and didn't check it.

Though on second thoughts, what did Sasuke care if he told on him? He'd get a stern talking too from the principle... maybe they'd call Kakashi, but Kakashi didn't care.

Sasuke gave Naruto a rude look that said 'run along' and turned his back on him once again.

Naruto wasn't convinced by Sasuke's actions, he could be a bit of a douche bag sometimes, a lot of the time, he was an idiot and he wasn't going to deny that at all but the wallet was blue with a anime-styled cat on it for a start pulling an expression with a speech bubble saying 'I love money' or something random like that...

Just at that time the first year turned around and his small eyes widened in panic at the sight of Sasuke holding his wallet out. ''W-what are you doing? T-that's mine...'' the small red haired boy squeaked.

Naruto smiled at the boy reassuringly ''it's not what it looks like, you dropped it behind you'' He explained to him, looking at Sasuke with a look of expectancy.

The first year looked relieved, believing in someone like Naruto and even though Sasuke looked particularly scary to him he nodded a little and took his wallet back from him, turning to pay for a cake he'd selected for lunch... then paused. ''T-there was... -I had money, in here..'' he mumbled to himself in confusion.

Naruto's eyes were on Sasuke's then, the first year genuinely believed he'd dropped it somewhere, he wasn't throwing accusations around still too young to see the worst in people... The look in Naruto's eyes was different, as if he was thinking differently of Sasuke...as if he hadn't seen him the exact same as everyone else as soon as they laid eyes on him... Sasuke set him on edge, he was very different, very strange.. But Naruto hadn't made a choice yet, he hadn't made an opinion on him, in fact the blonde had been giving him a chance. That chance was gone.

Naruto turned away from him and wouldn't look at him a second time, he went back across the cafeteria to his friends, not paying attention to Sasuke anymore and he decided he wouldn't look at him again for the rest of the day, week if he could...

Sasuke wasn't looking at Naruto, only at the kid stood confused at the desk of the cafeteria, waiting to buy his cake with his now empty wallet...

Sasuke didn't think he had a conscience, or at least... he hadn't had one for a long time... but looking down at the boy who was so much smaller than him with a young voice and innocence in his eyes... his non-existent conscience got the better of him. This kid didn't deserve to be robbed, especially since Sasuke didn't need the money. He pulled out the twenty from his pocket and held it out to him. "Here... take this." He said simply without looking directly at the kid. He didn't tell him he'd stolen it, or even claim it was his own money, simply waited for the boy to take the twenty so he could get out of here... school wasn't as 'fun' as he thought it'd be...

The first year looked at the money in confusion then up at Sasuke's face, flinching at his expression slightly before his eyes lowered back down to the money. ''B-but isn't that yours Mister?'' He asked quietly, nervously. The red head smiled appreciatively at him. ''That's awful nice of you though!'' The first year called Jay was having trouble on his first day too, he realized he had no money and if he didn't eat all day when he got home his Mum would be able to tell, she was protective and she'd pick up on it instantly like some kind of radar. Jay chewwed his lip at the thought and eventually gave up, taking the money. ''What do you want? I can hear your tummy rumbling from here, food doesn't cost that much here so you can pick something too'' He told him.

Sasuke felt his hungry stomach knot in something that was probably guilt... this was a new one, stealing someone's money and pretending to give them some of your own and getting a free meal.

But Sasuke was really regretting not having breakfast, three and a half weeks without sleep took its toll on a person enough as it is... Sasuke felt like he was going to pass out if he didn't eat something too, his body running on empty.

"Uh... sure, I'll take a chicken baguette." He said quickly. "And a coke." He added, nodding at the stack of cans at one end... he did feel bad, in a way... but this was just a kid, he didn't know him and chances are he'd never see him again, he didn't know if he'd even bother coming back to this school again after today.

Jay nodded once at him with a smile, accepting him straight away despite his 'scary' appearance that was the gift of first years you see, they're still children from their primary school years and hadn't found themselves yet, i.e got caught up in the 'clicks' or titles the world of teenagers put upon themselves. Jay selected the baguette Sasuke wanted and the coke then paid for everything at the end, the 'pudgy' dinner lady smiled at him in her netting hat atop her greasy curly head and told him to have a nice day ''Thank you!'' Jay chimed and walked away from the food section in the cafeteria with Sasuke turning to hold the Coke and Baguette out to him ''so..you're the one who everyone is calling the Grudge from that horror movie? You're not as scary as I thought! you just have weird eyes, you look like you're wearing make-up, is that eyeliner?'' The innocent boy asked as he un-wrapped his cupcake.

Sasuke gave a sigh as he walked along side the eleven year old... so much for hating people and trying to avoid them on his first day, he'd ended up having lunch bought for him by a kid. He glanced down at the eyeliner comment and a weak smirk crossed his lips. He gave his head a small shake as he cracked open his can and downed a load, feeling the caffeine and sugar hit the back of his skull like a pulse, a buzz, Sasuke hated sugary things but it was the only thing that stopped him from passing out from exhaustion during the day.

"No... no its not makeup, its just what happens to people when they don't sleep well." He informed him and paused by a table, looking around. "Don't you have... friends to sit with?" He asked idly as he looked around as if looking for a group of other first years he could dump the red head off with, he didn't feel like baby sitting.

Jay was smart for his age he picked up on the 'thanks and everything but I want to be left alone' vibes flowing out of Sasuke and smiled sheepishly as he bit into his cake. ''Oh! well that makes you less scarier,maybe if you told your classmates that and didn't draw willies in Art people might like you more! but people in this school are pretty mean whether you're nice to them or not I don't like them either!'' He sweat dropped swallowing the sugary chewwed up cake in his mouth. ''But that blonde boy, he's called Naruto if you didn't know he's on the student council and we all had to come in over the summer holidays for one day to be shown around the school, he was really nice! and he keeps looking at you, maybe he wants to make friends!'' Jay noticed everything, he was going to be a smart one in this school especially with people but with that, he backed away from Sasuke and grinned, leaving him alone and tottering out of the canteen.

Sasuke followed the red head's gaze before he ran off and sure enough his eyes fell once again on the blonde... Naruto Uzumaki. It wasn't to his surprise that those blue eyes were still on him, all's he did was stare and it was starting to grind away at Sasuke, especially as he always pretended he wasn't looking every time he got caught.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and unwrapped his baguette, sitting down at the table he was at before which soon cleared of the few people that had sat there since his departure. He narrowed his eyes across the hall at Naruto as he chewed and swallowed slowly, trying to burn holes in Naruto's skull once again.

'What's with you? Stop staring...' He thought irritably as he took out his sketch book and idly began to draw the little red haired boy, merely out of interest... he tried to capture in innocence in his eyes the way he held his little cake.

One of the boys who was sat with Kiba and Naruto's 'gang' looked over as he noticed Naruto staring. "Yo, Naruto!" Said the boy called Connor. "I dare you to swipe the grudge's sketch book! See if he has any more pictures of cocks in there! He might even have some pictures of tits! Or fannies!" He said eagerly, giving Naruto a shove across the table and other boys began to catch on and encourage Naruto.

"Yeah go on dude! Do it!" One yelled with a typical boyish grin.

Naruto gave them a flustered, exasperated look back a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. ''L-look, guys.. I don't think that's cool, that's invading someones personal space, I don't want to know what's in there.. especially after his painting and how he's been talking. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that has any hobbies or finds anything fun so the fact that he likes drawing is obviously private'' he refused in complaint, waving his hands about in front of him defensively and shaking his head. ''I can't do that, no can-do.''

"Pfft!" Connor snorted, giving Naruto a nasty kick under the table. "You fuckin' pussy! Look man- the guys a freak, Kiba wants dirt on him, I'll bet its all there in that book." Connor said with a nod, eying Sasuke across the room.

"I'll get it... I'll bet he's drawing some fucked up shit right now." He declared with a cruel sneer in his voice, getting up from the table before Naruto could stop him he casually walked over and lunged himself right across the table Sasuke was sat at and grabbed the sketch book off of him, holding it up and pulling a face at the picture Sasuke was drawing of Jay.

Sasuke's eyes snapped up... they were dangerous... very dangerous, no body touched his sketch book... no one.

Before he could get up however, Connor was already flicking through it, his eyes widening at some of the disturbing images there, mutilated bodies, lots of blood and pictures of eyes... loads of them, red eyes, black eyes, asian eyes...there were some normal picture, one of a masked guy reading a book, one of a cat sat on a window sill licking its paw... then Connor opened it on the drawing of Naruto and his eyes lit up as if finding something to gossip about, something to laugh at him for, it was an achievement to someone like Connor.

"THE FUCKING FAGGOT DREW YO-" He yelled out, just as he was tearing the picture out of the book, he was thrown to the ground by a blow to the side of the head... Sasuke had slammed his fist right into Connor's face, sending him flying backwards and causing his sketch book to fall out of his grip in dissonant and go whizzing across the canteen floor until Sasuke stopped it with his foot, picking it up and seething with visible rage as he clutched it to his chest like a security blanket, the canteen was deadly silent other than the sound of heavy thudding footsteps as Sasuke stormed out...

The picture Connor had torn from the book had been thrown into the air when he fell and it slowly drifted down like a feather, landing at Naruto's feet with a soft thud, as if it was trying to tell him something even though of course that was absurd.

Sasuke had colored it since... well, shaded in black and white, focusing on the beams of light on Naruto's hair and shaded in his dark skin... the only part that was in color were Naruto's eyes, shaded in so many tones of blue like Sasuke had really studied them through out the day and added to his picture...

As silent as the rest of the dinner hall, his mouth hung open.. Naruto was staring at Connor on the floor and where Sasuke had been before marching out, he'd known doing that was a bad idea and he was right, he knew that book was precious to Sasuke, it was obvious...to anyone with a brain.

Whilst Kiba jogged over to Connor to help him to his feet asking if he was alright, Naruto looked down at the image and his lips parted 'that's me...' He thought and reached down to scoop it up holding the very beautifully drawn picture of himself up close to his face, he looked about it, studying it before his eyes rested on the clone of his eyes on the paper, it looked more like a photo, they looked so real, Naruto had about five different shades of blue to his iris' and Sasuke had captured that perfectly.

Naruto looked up as he heard Kiba ask what he had there, what was it. As Kiba approached him Naruto took a step back and folded the photo, holding it away from Kiba he didn't want him to see it, he wasn't quite sure why but he knew Kiba would react the same way Connor had.

Instead, Naruto turned and jogged out of the hall with Kiba yelling after him in confusion, the doors slammed shut behind him and he started his mission to find Sasuke...

**So that's the end of Chapter 3, I'm going to leave it here for a while and depending on the responses I recieve I'll add another chapter. I'm not going to bore you if this isn't what people want to read.  
I look forward to hopefully posting Chapter 4 'Broken glass'**.

-


	4. Chapter 4 Broken Glass

Hey, thank you for the sudden swarm of reviews, here's the next chapter, Broken Glass.

_**-is Naruto on a role to finding out more about Sasuke or is Sasuke just mocking him?**_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sasuke headed for the only place that his brain could process right now, as lame and cliche as it seemed...the boys bathroom. It was the only place in a school where you had any privacy, there he could lock himself in a cubicle and not come out for the rest of the day if he wanted too... in here he could not be stared at, spoken too... no one would ask him questions and he wouldn't have to try to fit in with this society...

As he threw open the door of the boys toilets he let out a sigh of relief as he saw it was empty, all the cubicles were vacant, unlike the girls bathroom it was not full of groups gossiping or 'tarty' girls doing their hair or make-up obsessively... boys weren't like that...Sasuke could breathe in here and despite the slight stench of urine and something that hadn't been cleaned in too long, it was quite pleasant, cool from the white tiles and bright too... more refreshing than any classroom filled with students.

Sasuke went over to the sink and rested both hands on the white porcelain, his sketch book tucked away in his school bag as he stared at his zombie like reflection in the glass which he didn't do often, he didn't like to look at himself because he saw exactly what everybody else saw in him, but worse...

The image of his reflection smirked back at Sasuke then and appeared to look him up and down distastefully, sneering at him. "Tch... look at you, what the hell are you doing here? In this stupid country, at this school of idiots? You think this will help you sleep... you're pathetic! You should be out there killing Itachi! Not here... playing school boys, drawing pretty pictures!" His reflection taunted him until Sasuke silenced it by smashing the mirror with his fist, shattering it and sending shards of broken glass around him on the grubby tiled floor, like glitter, each tiny peace of it reflecting Sasuke who was staring at the space on the wall where the mirror had been with shaking eyes...

Running around the school for a good fifteen minutes wore Naruto out, the folded drawing of himself in his hand still, he was panting lightly with a flustered expression upon his face as he jogged down the long silent corridors of the school, everyone either outside, the cafeteria or in the common room. His muddy trainers making loud tapping noises on the tiled flooring, the tapping sounds echoed throughout.

Naruto searched empty classrooms, the music block, the art tower, the library, the cafeteria, the sports field, the courtyard, the basketball court, nothing... He was about to give up when it hit him, why hadn't he looked there? Maybe because he didn't expect a boy to go there that was usually what girls did wasn't it? He didn't know much about girls though but he still took the chance anyway and headed all the way across the school to the boy's toilets, if he wasn't in there he'd leave it and go to his next class.

On approaching it he'd already decided Sasuke wasn't even in there, he might have gone home he looked so angry Naruto wouldn't be surprised if he'd ditched school and walked out those gates, Naruto was panting, his hair disheveled from running and his face flushed and sweaty. He pushed open the white bathroom door and stepped inside, one foot first before walking in casually, stopping dead in his tracks when he actually saw Sasuke, really not expecting to see him there so much that it actually made him jump and raise a hand up defensively in front of him like he might be attacked or something.

Something else caught his attention then, he looked down as he heard a crunch and saw his trainer pressing on one of the many shards of glass scattered across the toilet's floor.

Sasuke had been leaning against one of the sinks, his hands still shaking as he tried to light up a joint that was pressed between his lips, his lighter being stubborn and refusing to actually stay lit, it was clearly running low.

When Sasuke heard the crunch of glass his lips parted and the neatly rolled cigarette fell to the floor.

"Shit..." Sasuke muttered and bent down to pick it up, putting it quickly back in his mouth again and finally he clicked the silver lighter and the flame licked to life. Sasuke moved the small flame to the rolled tip of the joint and it glowed pleasantly, catching and lighting up as Sasuke closed the lighter, his eyes darting across the room to Naruto, noticing his defensive posture and the confused look in his eyes almost instantly as the blonde surveyed the broken glass which surrounded Sasuke like ripples in a pond when you tossed in a pebble.

Sasuke took a long much needed drag of the joint and inhaled, his eyes narrowing as Naruto stepped closer.

"What?" He said in a slightly strained syntax thanks to the heavy cannabis smoke restricting his airways for a moment.

A step back, that's what Naruto did... his hand scrunching the paper in it slightly. ''I just..-''

This was getting out of hand, out of his league, the smell of cannabis soon filled the boy's toilets and Naruto tried to discreetly hold his breath without Sasuke noticing he was.

You just what Naruto?

'I don't know...' He thought back to himself, what did he follow Sasuke for? because he saw the pure anger in his eyes before he ran out? he'd looked so desperate to get his sketchbook back, panicked as Connor snatched it off of him. Ever since Sasuke had stepped through the doors of this school everyone had caused him nothing but trouble, even though Sasuke didn't help that by the things he did, he never did anything to anyone personally, he just kept to his own ways, weird ways as they were but they were HIS ways.

''I don't know why I'm here..'' Naruto said in a distant voice as he tried not to breathe anything in. ''You drew me...and it's an awesome picture, I look really happy.. you caught that in it, it's... nice to see how I look playing Basketball'' He told him and it wasn't a lie at all. Naruto side stepped around him and put the photo on the sink before quickly returning to his spot by the door, giving Sasuke his space.

Sasuke's eyes darted from Naruto's to the Naruto in the picture... which were pretty similar, if not identical.

"Keep it. I don't want it... it was just a stupid drawing, took me like five minutes." He lied as he turned his head away again... truth be told, it had taken him all day. He got the basics sketched down this morning but added more and more detail and shading through the day as he'd watched Naruto, particularly to his eyes and smile, rubbing a little bit out and correcting it, making sure it was completely accurate and perfect, he felt like the better he could draw Naruto's two main facial features the more he learnt about him and picked up in a sense.

Sasuke took another drag of his joint and at the same time stepped back, more glass crunching under his feet.

"If you don't know why you're here... then you may as well leave. But you've been staring at me all day... I can tell you want to get to know me... the way you keep licking your lips and parting them as if you're going to say something... then your fists clench as if you're frustrated with yourself?" Sasuke said smartly, nodding at Naruto's fists which were in fact clenched right now and his lips twitched into a smirk, he was so good at reading people even if he hated them...

Naruto shook his head at that but it was a blatant lie and he knew it as much as Sasuke did so he decided to give it up and let out an exhale of defeat, turning his head to the side and shaking it a little ''I guess like everybody else.. I'm just trying to figure you out...'' He admitted truthfully, kicking some of the glass at his feet away from him with the tip of his trainer. '-Just not in the way everybody else is going about it..' He added to himself with a mental sigh, the school's idea of getting to know someone was invading their personal space, looking through their stuff behind their backs, sneaking into their files...it wasn't the first time, there had been no one like Sasuke before but their had been...different people, they usually ended up changing schools from the pressure and the stress people brought on them they couldn't handle it, Naruto never saw or heard of them again and it was a shame because a lot of them were really smart and kind people.

It was something Sasuke could not relate too. He liked studying people from a distance... eying them, analyzing them and making assumptions about them from the things he studied, occasionally when he saw someone particularly interesting... like Naruto, and his eyes... he'd draw them... but other than that, he couldn't care less... he wouldn't pry and try and... get to know someone. He had no interest in getting to know anyone, never had... never would.

"Why?" Was all he asked, a sense of urgency about his tone as he took another drag of weed and began to slowly pace the bathroom, glass crunching under foot.

"Why do you want to 'figure me out?' why does everybody want to figure me out huh? What difference will it make to you? Will your life be any better off if you get to know me? You think it'll make us friends or something? You people can never mind your own god damn business can you..." He grunted, the weed giving him verbal diarrhea again, he always spoke too much when he smoked it...

"-oh mysterious new guy, I bet he has some dark past or freaky stuff going on so we can all gossip and talk about it until someone new comes along." He snorted then, giving Naruto an 'I can see right through you look'.

Frustration crossed his tan face, Naruto shook his head furiously and stepped forwards without thinking and lessened the space between the two boys, despite the smell of the cannabis that was making Naruto feel sick. ''No! if you knew me well enough you'd know I'm not like that, you've made the wrong assumption about me, I'm not like that at all, that wasn't the first thing I thought about you!'' He told him firmly ''everyone I meet, every person that looks at me for help because I'm on the council, every friend, every teacher, my Dad, they look at me in a certain way I can see it in their eyes, I can see what they want from me, expect from me, I can see what they need but I can't tell what you need!'' He realized he'd raised his voice so quietened down, not wanting it to seem like he was shouting at Sasuke for something.  
But, he did something thoughtless and invaded Sasuke's space all too much, his hand found the joint in Sasuke's fingers and he took it from him, lowering his arm down to his side with the spliff in his hand keeping it as far away from his face as he could, his eyes intensely locked onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes did the only thing they could right now, they closed quickly... he felt very exposed, very vulnerable by the way Naruto was looking at him... like he could see through the dark black pits of his skull... see inside him and all the dark secrets he kept locked away which of course was impossible but he could almost believe it with Naruto.

When his eyes re-opened, they didn't raise to look unwaveringly into Naruto's but stayed fixed on his feet. "Oh yeah?" He muttered, finally looking up but casting his eyes to the side before glaring down at his joint in Naruto's hand getting wasted.

"What I need-..." He repeated with a smirk, shaking his head a little. "Even if I told you... what it is I need... you wouldn't be able to help. So... why don't you go and play Mr. Helpful... someplace else... _dobe_." He smirked, finally able to look Naruto in the eye as he insulted him in Japanese, knowing the idiot wouldn't understand... still, if Naruto was such an idiot, why was Sasuke so reluctant to look him in the eye... it was like he was afraid of him, how close he was getting... couldn't Naruto just leave him alone? He was more irritating than everyone in this school combined.

Naruto stood his ground even though he knew his heart was pounding in his chest, his palms were clammy and his throat was growing increasingly dry and tight by the minute, the smell of the weed adding to that, it was suffocating in such a small bathroom with the smallest sorry excuse for windows.

''I'm not playing around, the only one who's playing around here is you, pretending to be a vampire, a blonde girl called Ino made that up from her favorite book, that's how that rumor started and you were playing along with it with me, assuming I'm stupid, sending me a stupid little drawing, why don't you stop playing with me? I gave you my seat, I distracted everyone from looking at your painting, I stopped you getting into trouble with that first year, I refused to take your sketchbook when Connor dared me too, I'm sorry these things keep happening to you okay but don't include me in the same category as everybody else!'' He blurted it all out finally, immediately wishing he hadn't said any of it once he was finished, but Sasuke looked at him the same way he looked at Connor, how he looked at everyone in their class and he hadn't even done anything.

Sasuke was staring at him with that same raised eyebrow now, his eyes on his lips as the blonde spoke so frantically. He nodded along with what he was saying, his body language becoming more relaxed as he leant back against the wall of the bathroom, his eyes drifting up to the small open window, gazing at the blue sky just as a breeze blew in and sent his ebony bangs blowing across his face in an elegant way.

Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled the breeze... it was never as cool as he needed it to be... Floridian air, the air here was always hot and humid... rather choking unless you had a decent air conditioner which this bathroom didn't obviously or maybe it was Naruto's words that were choking...

"Whats the one thing, that really gets your heart pounding? Makes your blood pump? Whats the one thing... out of the ordinary that gives you an adrenaline rush?" Asked Sasuke simply, as if totally ignoring Naruto's little speech or refusing to let it sink into his brain, his eyes still fixed on the blue sky outside as he reached over and snatched what was left of his joint back and took another long drag.

A confused look was replaced on Naruto's features but he decided not to question Sasuke after he'd asked him a question, he followed his eyes to look where Sasuke was looking out of the small pathetic window. ''I don't know... climbing mountains with Dad on holiday, jumping out of a plane with Dad, jumping off of a high up cliff into ice cold water, pulling Kiba out of a train track when he was drunk and a train was coming, fighting a group of Uni students when Kiba picked a fight with them...'' He trailed off with a anxious expression ''I don't have anything out of the ordinary.''

Sasuke was learning about Naruto without him even knowing, he was learning that his whole universe revolved around his 'Dad' and that total brain dead moron Kiba Inuzuka who was probably about as intelligent as one of the dogs he was so obsessed with.

"Adventurous." He said idly, nodding slowly but not really paying much attention. His eyes narrowed as he rose the joint to his lips for another inhale, then he paused... and turned it in his fingers, holding the filtered tip out to Naruto with a tilt of his head.

"One drag... one drag, inhale it... and you can ask me a question. One drag, for one question." He said in a tone that was nothing more than a whisper, his eyes glinting again as they bored into Naruto, holding out the spliff.

He could tell Naruto didn't like weed... so this was a test in a way, he'd see how desperate Naruto was to get to know him, besides... he was a good liar, if Naruto asked him something he didn't want to answer, he'd lie.

Immediately the blonde shook his head, his scruffy fringe falling over his eyes in places, he'd been offered and pressured into drugs before at parties, especially by Kiba and Connor in fact, 'don't be a pussy' is what they'd always said and even then he'd refuse and walk off from them to find someone else who would try and get him to take/inhale something, he was very strong in that way, he stood his ground with what he believed in even if he was the only one standing there alone.

But, in this case.. he might gain something, at parties he'd gain nothing but right now he could find out something about Sasuke... you could tell he was wagering it, looking away from Sasuke with a thoughtful expression chewwing the inside of his mouth, he promised himself he'd never do drugs no matter what but... He moved forward and placed his hand over Sasuke's to hold it still as his mouth clamped over the end of the rolled up spliff, he inhaled deep, too deeply you could tell he'd never done it before, his eyes filled up and vomit churned in his stomach, he spun around and shot towards the cubicle slamming the door open and crouching down over the toilet, retching and bringing up his lunch which wasn't even properly digested yet. ''T-that tastes so bad..'' He groaned as he wiped his mouth and sat back on his heels.

Sasuke made a sound that could almost be considered a laugh, it was more a scornful sneer as he watched Naruto puke his guts up.

"Jeez... puking after one drag?" He said smoothly with a shake of his head... 'you really are purer than an angel's undies' he thought to himself, his head tilting to one side as he watched Naruto wiping up check form his face with interest... he expected Naruto to be a little cooler about trying weed...

Sasuke casually took another drag and leaned back against the wall which was pleasantly cool against his skin. Still, he couldn't deny Naruto's eagerness to 'figure him out'.

"So... whats your question?" He asked in that same smooth tone.

At this point Naruto hadn't actually thought of his question yet, there were a lot.. He found he was interested in small things like the others were, primarily because it'd be interesting to see what sort of food someone like Sasuke favorited in. But he couldn't waste his question on that... Still, at the same time he actually felt rude asking something private... He battled it out in his mind and slowly turned to face Sasuke still sat on his heels in the cubicle as he looked up at his face, his own face flustered from throwing up, the taste still lingered on his mouth he decided to go in search of a drink and some chewwing gum before his next class.

Slowly Naruto stood up from his position, his legs clicking in restraint at the movement ''has... has someone died?'' He asked carefully, nerves getting the better of him and making his voice sound strained ''..it's the vibe I get about you''.

Sasuke snorted again and leant up from the wall, idly putting out his joint in the sink... of all the things he could have asked, Naruto was pretty dumb it seemed, to dumb for Sasuke anyway who could outsmart someone twice his age.

"Thats your question?" He asked, unable to hide the amusement in his tone.

"Has someone died... well, lets see... now people die every day, every second. Michael Jackson, Martin Luther King, Adolf Hitler... Napoleon... Joan D'Arcy, Princess Di?" He said casually as he walked over to the sink, an heir of smugness about him as he played the smart-ass card. He knew all too well that's not what Naruto meant, but... that was his question and Sasuke simply answered... it wasn't his fault Naruto didn't think things through properly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed obviously he wasn't finding this as amusing as Sasuke, he stepped towards him and closed the space between them again, his hand found it's place on Sasuke's upper left arm and he turned him to face him properly against his will. ''Can't you be serious for five minutes?'' He asked with an air of seriousness about his voice and face ''or will that hurt you? Do you make me look stupid and act all smart to hide something?''

Sasuke was no longer amused... he eyed the hand on his arm and narrowed his eyes harshly... no one touched him. When he looked back at Naruto, his expression was unpleasant. "Well well... perhaps you aren't that dumb after all." He sneered a little mockingly, raising his eyebrow again as he looked Naruto up and down, his eyes flickering about his face for a moment, as analytical as possible.

Sasuke took a step forward and closed the space between them, leaning over to move his lips close to the lobe of Naruto's left ear which they grazed a little as he exhaled. "So... what is it I'm hiding? Are you willing to stick around and find out?" He whispered in an almost sinister way, the words coming out scratchy and strained as he hushed his voice.

Sasuke wasn't trying to sound cool or mysterious... just threatening... he liked it better when people were afraid of him, when they admired him at a distance.

As he stared over the top of Sasuke's shoulder, his eyes wide and his lips parted. He realized how cold Sasuke's body was, it didn't radiate heat like his Dad's did or when Kiba put an arm around his shoulders and ruffled his hair. He was cold.. He almost didn't hear what Sasuke said, it faintly flowed through his ear and he decided he'd think about what he said later.. Instead to his own surprise his arms lifted and slid around Sasuke, he didn't know what he expected to achieve if anything but Sasuke was cold and Naruto's body was well known for being overly warm, he gave off heat.

Sasuke's whole body went rigid... it took him a moment to actually process what was happening... he was suddenly eloped in heat, and lots of it... the warm form of... another human being, arms... strong arms around him... a firm chest pressed against his own. Hot breath on the back of his neck...

_Sleep..._

Thats all that came to mind right now... this was perfect... the perfect warmth and comfort level... that could just make you... close your eyes... drift off... smile a little...

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he realized he'd closed them and bowed his head into Naruto's warm shoulder, suddenly the weeks without sleeping caught up with him and he became overwhelmingly tired, his whole body screaming and begging him to sleep, for once his mind was not plagued by the fear that slumber brought.

"What the hell.. are you doing." Sasuke managed to choke out, though he was unable to bring himself to break free from the arms, his body became very heavy and so tired, it was a battle just to keep his eyes open.

Naruto frowned towards Sasuke's face, his blue eyes looking at him in confusion 'what does it look like I'm doing? haven't you ever been hugged before?' he thought but then he wondered if Sasuke was asking for an explanation ''you're...cold, your skin's freezing.. friends help friends, don't they?'' He told him simply in a strained voice, his exposed tanned arms locked around Sasuke, he noticed just how skinny he was through the uniform something he hadn't noticed before, he was TOO skinny, freezing cold and his skin so pale.. He definitely didn't eat properly at home and he didn't get out enough, NO ONE was that pale for no reason... ''-I'm warming you up'' He said finally.

'Don't... stop it or I'll fall asleep.' Sasuke's mind groaned out groggily as he felt his eyelids begin to droop again. Somehow, Sasuke mustered up the energy to push Naruto away from him, shaking his head quickly to wake himself up, a frown overcoming his face... he didn't understand how simply being hugged could make him instantly want to fall asleep. That put him in the calm, serene state of mind that he had not had for a long long time now... The state of mind he craved.

These days, the only thing that helped Sasuke sleep were pills, occasionally extreme fatigue got the better of him... that or... the very strange state of mind that Sasuke sometimes got himself in just so he could have a good nights sleep, when he got desperate that is... he did, bad things... _sin_.

But here he was... this strange, random blonde guy with the bewitching smile and toxic blue eyes that he'd known not even a day...

For a moment Sasuke became deluded from his fatigued mind, he wanted to take Naruto home, keep him there... if he could help him sleep then that was a miracle... maybe that hug was enough... maybe it was enough to last until he got home... and he'd close his eyes, sleep would come.

"Sleep..." He murmured in a hazy voice before snapping back to reality and looking up at Naruto who was staring again.

"I have to go." He muttered, backing up to leave the bathroom with a spaced out look in his sleepless eyes.

Sasuke's actions had confused Naruto, he was staring at him with his lips parted... ''Sasuke-'' He said his name properly for the first time, it was a strange name much like his own, Naruto didn't know he was actually born in Japan and named after food in Japan, he'd moved to Florida when he was a week old and he didn't know anything about it, didn't question his name, didn't question Iruka, nothing. He'd never once asked about his 'real' parents because he saw Iruka as more real than anything or anyone else.

But right now Sasuke was beginning to freak him out, no... concern him. The expression on Sasuke's face and the look in his eyes was completely changing, morphing into something else... Naruto moved towards him and grabbed hold of his arms again. ''Whats wrong? you look weird, are you alright?'' He asked him ''do you want me to take you to the nurses office? do you want to sit down?'' So many questions blurted out but the worry in them was evident.

It was like Sasuke was looking right through Naruto, at something far in the distance as he began to get a ringing in his ears and the room began to spin... he was going to pass out of he didn't move soon... he had no money for a bus though and assumed Kakashi had arranged him to get picked up after school.

"N-no... no I don't want... that." He mumbled as if he was drunk or something and abruptly turned on his heal fighting himself to stay awake as he walked to the bathroom door which was a task and a half in itself, the whole room began to sway.

"I just need to go... home. I'll see you-..." Sasuke called back as he left the bathroom, raising a hand to grip his forehead.

Sasuke managed to stumble towards a vending machine in the corridor and gave it a hefty kick, luckily a can of Gatorade fell down and he quickly leant down to swipe it up, not even bothering to check the label before cracking open the can and downing a load of the liquid, just enough to keep him awake till he got home.

Standing in the boy's bathroom on his own, Naruto just shook his head slowly in confusion ''I don't even...'' He mumbled aloud to himself with a sigh, that was totally weird maybe Sasuke WAS on some kind of drugs, something far worse than cannabis, who knew.. Sasuke hadn't even answered his question. He'd 'gotten no where...But at the same time Naruto felt like he had. Every-time he approached Sasuke he didn't get pushed away, Sasuke hadn't ran out of the bathroom or beaten him up on the first moment he saw him standing there in the bathroom, they'd talked for at least thirty minutes in fact.. Despite everything and the confusion he felt right now... Naruto felt like he was one step closer to Sasuke.

A smile twitched on his lips as he looked down at his feet then crouched to the floor, grabbing the nearby bin and bringing it closer, he took the bag out of it and began to one by one put every single shard of glass into the plastic bag... He hoped Sasuke was in school tomorrow... he hoped everyone's obsession with him blew over, he even hoped they might be friends someday...


End file.
